The Makings of a Beauty and a Monstrosity
by tintin.salvio
Summary: With the hands of a domineering artist, assimilating the beauties of a princess and the darkness of a monster, one does not simply overcome their own dark alter-ego.
1. Her Face holds the Soul

**Chapter 1**

**Her face holds the soul**

A simple Sunday morning flourished beautifully against the huge buildings, the Sun poured boasting its morning glory of pure light. Busy streets filled New York City; day and night. As the mass media follows several scandalized celebrities prying for privacy at day, party animals and insufficient pokers would go haywire all night.

As the city was fulfilling its own prideful needs, a woman with a hidden demeanor bears herself chaste along the pavement.

Nina was her name. A young virtuoso and ballerina taught with such pleasure and joy, her pitiful and sweet face would drive any selfish and assaulting mind mad.

Wearing her signature lady-pink coat, shy white scarf and boots, she walked effortlessly to the hectic Subway.

This young ballerina had such promise in fulfilling her life-long dreams.

Her bright and peaceful disposition makes her a target of many evils that lurk beyond the safe mirrors of the ballet studio. But not all is out for her chastity.

The clear echoes of swank and commands rang in Nina's ear as she strained herself to calm down. As she ventured into one of the make-up rooms getting ready, she closed her eyes and straightened her body for practicing. Making sure her leotard was fully glued to her skin, the light-pink tutu in place, her brunette bun sitting tremendously and clean on her scalp.

Yes, she was ready. Ready to dance her way to her childhood dreams, but exponentially not ready to face her dance instructor's mean words.

She sighed and shook her head. Maybe a bit of loud nagging could cure her distracted face. Ah well, let us see.

Nina Sayers, a polite and sweet girl of New York, pushed herself to the door and forced a smile.

"Graceful now, Graceful!" a man of French nativity shouted viciously to a ballerina. Her wide eyes filled with worry as she flung her arms in the air and kicked her legs. The poor blonde held a grim frown as her instructor was no longer impressed with her _performance_.

"Make it look as though you were a flightless beauty, stretch those arms higher and define your footwork", the director of the Swan Lake composition sneered to the blonde.

Nina looked on from behind a few shoulders. She watched carefully as the blonde was beginning to dance in full agony and pain. The young ballerina frowned pitifully to the blonde dancer.

"Please, monsieur! My feet are bleeding…" the girl wailed as she stopped dancing for him. The man held a pitied yet disappointed face.

He held the waning girl's arm and spoke of high and somewhat good advice, "You are too young for this professionalism. I suggest you leave; your performance needed a bit more…Life and fluidity, otherwise good job."

The girl nodded teary-eyed and took a dark blue bag and left without saying a word, other than sniffling and cursing herself.

The administrator of the joint rubbed his eyelids and sat on his chair, defeated.

Nina was eventually found alone as the other male and female ballerinas left her presence and returned to their own corners for practice. Some were gossiping off and chatting.

"Mr. Leroy?" Nina asked the man before her as she swayed waiting for him to look at her.

Thomas Leroy, an artistic director and addict of perfection, looked up from his sulking to find a pale beauty stand before him nervously.

He looked at her in confusion that was replaced with predatory silence.

"Yes?" he asked Nina quietly, "Are you lost? Because the road to Heaven is that way, my dear." As he pointed at the exit; giving her a chance to at least run from his studio while she still got the chance.

Nina shook her head earnestly and curtsied shyly, "I would like to be the Swan Queen." She said with her voice that sounded of angelic wind chimes.

Thomas stared at Nina with utmost surprise; he hid the confused face quickly and stood up with arms folded.


	2. His Sweet Princess

**Chapter 2**

**His Sweet Princess**

Thomas, a demurred and commanding beast of dance and hidden torture, was all that mirrored him. Not only will he have to face a delicate creature, he will also face the future of his own career.

His removed his obsidian jacket revealing a white collared shirt and tied it casually around his neck. His eyes full of deceit and pride poured over Nina and gestured to the dance floor.

"Dance for me then. If you have the makings of the beautiful and fragile Odette, then you may have the role as the White Swan. If not," he said to Nina gravely "I'm sorry." He strained to make a maniacal sneer.

Nina did not flinch or falter, she simply looked down with a half smile. It was like meeting failure like an old friend. But this time she knew that she will become the White Swan.

The young woman agilely stepped a few feet away from him and straightened her tutu. Nina bowed her head, ready to show her all.

Mr. Leroy signaled the pianist with a familiar key.

The melodically beautiful song of the White Swan.

Nina started by showing her face, her expression never changing; Chastity and Longing written dramatically along her features. She flailed her slender arms weakly and tiptoed along the floor. Her head raised back to show her wish for freedom.

Thomas encircled her like a hungry panther watching the beautiful and entrancing gazelle known as Nina. He took small notes, not nodding nor shaking his head.

Nina wistfully danced as she flung her arms to the audience, who is Thomas; she motioned him for help as she pushed herself into some unforeseen force. The porcelain face made it even harder to not stare at.

Her feet taking luminous flight as she twirled gracefully until she stopped by holding her arms high; revealing the trapped Odette as the White Swan. Nina pranced glancing over Thomas. His face was unreadable and solemn.

Finally, she wiggled her fingers and flapped her arms as she dramatically stands on the floor. Showing the intense glow that radiated her features.

The young Nina stood motionless as Thomas stopped from his tracks and took another precious glance. The man carefully eyed her and smirked.

Nina blinked prettily, her eyes as big as saucers.

He held her stray hand left in mid-air, his brows scrutinizing her. "Impressive. Your virginal fragility really does showcase Odette" he complimented with Nina ending up smiling shyly as always.

The instructor shook her hand and asked for the young unearthly beauty's name. As they exchanged regards both felt a new spotlight covering them with joy and hope.

But the man in question wasn't satisfied enough. What he enjoyed was the great footwork and emotion the woman exclaimed out loud. He needed that perfect flight of the fragile White Swan, he needed Nina to weep and whimper in agony and longing for her prince.

He wanted the intense stares of the crowd turned into malicious and persevering nods. He wanted the Swan Queen to not only show her good side, but to live sensually as the evil Odile, the Black Swan.

Thomas observed his creation as it exchanged compliments and acknowledgements from other fellow dancers that flooded the studio. The young Sayers smiled and happily tiptoed to her cabinet changing into her casual clothes with Mr. Leroy tagging along.

"Mom will be so proud of me…" she whispered to herself as she rummaged through her bag, finger combing her hair with delight. Nina caught a cotton turtleneck, its fuzz and softness melting her heart giving old memories long ago.

She slid from her upper leotard revealing a white, ribbon adorned bra.

"You know women mostly prefer collared tees this winter season but I respect your taste too, Ms Sayers." Thomas inquired as he leisurely leaned on a corridor wall.

Nina stifled a small gasp and quickly wore her turtleneck, scandalized and embarrassment filled her thoughts. Day One of the Swan Lake production and the company's instructor is staring while you dress; what the heck with that?

Thomas admired Nina's somewhat distressed tone. It was needed for the act and it made him ease a little. Nina removed her tutu wearing baby blue pajamas with decorated feathers, made especially for her. She put on her pink coat and boots and nodded to her dance instructor as she left the ballet studio.


End file.
